Losing Oneself *The Chronicles*
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is my first Digimon fic, so take it easy on me. I'm really not good with descriptions, but this story is told in Daisuke POV, it's hard to explain so read and find out! And please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I problemly never will. Go figure!  
Warnings: This fic might contain hints of Yaoi\Slash. Or it might contains lots of it, how I'm I to know? I just created the story, I don't know where it's going.  
  
Rating: Not sure  
  
  
Losing Oneself *The Chronicles*  
  
Introduction: An Incomplete Soul   
  
  
Daisuke POV:  
  
I know what your thinking, your wondering how can someone lose theirself? How can you wake up one day and realize you don't know who you are anymore? Well, okay I guess you might not be thinking that exact same statement but something close to it right? Well, in every person there's a soul and in that soul is an essence that gives your purpose and personality but there are times when your soul needs someone to keep it together, to make it complete. I was born with a broken soul so each day of my life, I was losing myself because I never had my other half. In other words, I literally been dying each day. I need the other half to my soul to save me from death's tainting, it's wanting. Okay, that sounded kind of crazy but it's true. Something is hunting me and it only appears in my dreams, it like an endless darkness which covers me and leaves me with no escape. I had this strange dream since as far back as I remember, I'm surprised I'm still sane.   
Okay I just realized that I started my story with complete mystery and angst. I haven't really explained much, have I? Well, my name is Daisuke and I'm at the tender age of 10 and I play soccer. I'm pretty good at it actually, I'm pretty smart and reasonable for a ten year old. I do have a bad temper though, trust me, you never want to get me angry. It's not a pretty sight. Anyway back to more info about me. I'm pretty dense and innocent at least that's what my sister Jun always says, she has this quote when she deals with me. "Daisuke, you wouldn't be able to see something of worth even if it hit you straight in the face." I hate it when she says that, she's so ignoring but she's family. The Only family, I got actually. My parents died when I was very young in some kind of explosion, Jun says that I almost died with them but she managed to get me out in time. When the firemen finally arrived, it was too late. Our home was destroyed with our parents.   
I was three than and I can't remember my parents well but I do atleast have something to remember them by. I have this pair of goggles which has this inscription engraved on it: Daisuke our dear son, with all our love-Mom and Dad. I cherish the goggles and wear it always as a remembrance to my parents. I don't truly know if their dead, the police and firemen searched the entire house but strangely couldn't find a trace of them, not even ashes. It makes me wonder if they managed to escape, if they even were in that fire? Enough of that, My sister Jun is eighteen now, she took care of me my whole with the help of my dear grandmother who died when I was seven. Jun had to lie for us to stay together than, everyone thinks she's older than she is because of it. But it's all good, Jun also has a job and got a scholarship as well, she goes to a collage near our home of course, we have to stick together. I have a job too, I'm a follow worker in a pizza shop, it pays pretty well and I can eat all the leftovers plus I get free pizza to take home and enjoy. In case, Jun might not be home and I get struck with another struck-up lazy baby-sitter and I'm too tired to cook my meal.  
Jun is usually home though, but she still has a life of her own besides me and has to go classes for school, watch over me, and manage a job at the same time. Not to mention a social life? She has a lot she has to handle so she can't be with me all the time, it pretty much sucks cause I have to handle the same things except I'm too young to be alone and do anything legally even though, I can easily take care of myself. Jun made sure I knew martial arts and had great cooking skills cause the baby-sitters are usually bitchy, not to mention lazy as well and just in case she doesn't come home for a while. Did I mention that Jun knows I'm not complete, we're both looking for that person to complete me before I die? Surprisely I'm pretty brave and courageous at least to my friends and Jun because I know I will eventually die without my other half and I still carry on a regular life. I laugh, joke, hangout, make friends, cook, work, and still have time to constantly get myself in trouble. What can I say? I'm an active kid. I figure if I'm going to die, I want to live my life to the fullest. It's funny how knowing you can die can change you and keep you going at the same time.  
Now to explain some things, as you know everyone has a soul and there's only a few people who have uncompleted souls and other things wrong with their soul. Some people are filled with darkness within their soul and need light while others are filled with light and need darkness. It's all pretty complicated and I think you need to be smarter than me and know how to read auras or something. Although, I'm a pretty happy carefree kid beside oblivious problems, my heart, my mind and soul is still searching for my lost parents and my other half which will save me from death and make me complete so my friends and my sister won't have to suffer anymore. Your problemly saying "What about you?" I don't care about me, I basically just want my loved ones to be happy so I try to make sure they are. I mean, I don't really have purpose and I can't have one without being completed. So why worry about it?   
Well, that pretty much sums up my life, well my life gets more complicated as this story goes on and you'll get to meet my friends and get more in tune with my everyday life. All in all, welcome to my world. And enjoy this story because this is problemly the last time, you'll hear something from me. Or it might be the last thing you'll see and you want it to be worth it right?. Who knows what could happen in any minute? Woah, I got gloomy. Sorry I'll try to be more cheery in later chapters. Thanks a bunch for reading and hope you enjoy my story for you'll soon learn how lucky you are when your done with it. And now I leave you with this final statement, one person can be destined to make a difference and save an entire world. Have you ever wondered what would happen if that person was you?  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
Well, how does everyone like this prologue? I hope it was good and please take it easy on me. This is my first digimon fic. 


End file.
